O Belo Adormecido
by Bia Black
Summary: Todos nós conhecemos o belo desenho animado da Disney. As fadas, a bruxa, a princesa... Mas não desta vez! James Potter adormecido e eu os convidamos para viajar conosco neste conto magnífico... HIATUS.
1. A Chegada do Príncipe

**Capítulo 1 – A Chegada do Príncipe**

Era uma vez... Num país bem distante, um rei e sua rainha, que havia muito desejavam uma criança, finalmente viram seu desejo atingido. Nasceu-lhes um lindo menino, a quem deram o nome de James.

E para celebrar o acontecimento, o rei e a rainha deram uma grande festa, para a qual convidariam todos os seus súditos e os três bons bruxos.

E a nossa história começa neste grande dia de festejo. (neste dia feliz, neste dia feliz!).

Todo o reino celebra o nascimento do príncipe real. E o bom rei Stefan e sua rainha, recebem a visita de um grande amigo...

- Vossas Majestades Reais! O rei Hubert e as princesas Lily e Petúnia!

As cornetas tocaram e um homem balofo adentrou o salão bem decorado sorrindo, sua filha Petúnia a seu lado, emburrada e Lily, que há pouco viera ao mundo, no colo de uma ama. Eles aproximaram-se do berço onde o bebê dormia a sono solto.

Os dois monarcas havia muito que sonhavam em unir seus reinos. E, naquele dia, anunciariam que Lily, filha de Hubert, e James, filho de Stefan, viriam um dia a casar.

Petúnia, a primogênita, trouxera seu presente para agraciar seu futuro cunhado... A garotinha fizera cara de nojo, como quando a mãe a fazia comer sopa de jiló.

As cornetas mais uma vez ecoaram no salão.

- Suas mais honradas e exaltadas excelências! Os três bons bruxos! Dom Rabicho, Dom Aluado e Dom Almofadinhas!

Três homens distintos irromperam o local. Caminhavam displicentes pelo corredor que todos fizeram para sua passagem, suas vestes negras esvoaçando, derretendo os pobres corações das donzelas do reino.

- Majestades... – Eles disseram, acenando com a cabeça, ainda ofegantes da entrada triunfal. Entre dentes, Don Almofadinhas murmurou para os amigos:

- Não esqueçam que temos uma festinha depois na casa da Tonks...

- É – Disse Don Rabicho em resposta.

- Mas você nem queria ir!

- Mas é que pensei que teríamos comida de graça aqui – Don Aluado pigarreou para que os companheiros ficassem em silêncio.

- Nós o agraciaremos com um presente cada um. Nem mais, nem menos – Disse ele em seguida, antes de dirigir-se ao berço e tirar a varinha do bolso.

- Bem... Meu dom será o dom da inteligência!

Com um breve movimento da varinha, uma faísca azul saiu de sua ponta, iluminando todo o lugar e desaparecendo aos poucos.

O bruxo voltou a seu lugar, enquanto Dom Almofadinhas caminhava até o bebê, sorrindo ao ver o pequeno remexer-se enquanto sonhava. Sentiu um estranho afeto pelo garoto a sua frente.

- Eu lhe darei o dom da coragem.

Mais uma faísca e todo o castelo brilhou em vermelho.

E então, a vez de Dom Rabicho. O sujeito rechonchudo aproximou-se da criança também e preparou sua varinha para o presente.

- E meu dom será...

Subitamente, um vento fortíssimo adentrou o salão. Bandeiras voavam e cortinas balançavam ferozmente. Trovões ecoaram pelo castelo. De repente uma luz verde fraca foi aparecendo aos poucos, no meio da multidão que observava estática.

Em poucos segundos, um feiticeiro alto e pálido surgiu. Na mão jazia um cajado negro, assim como suas longas roupas. Usava um chapéu estranho, também preto. Seu corvo, grasnando alto, encarava a todos, como se quisesse arrancar-lhes os olhos.

Todos sabiam de quem se tratava...

- É o Malévolo! – Dom Aluado gritou. Era Malévolo Riddle que chegara para estragar a bela festa, que fora com tanto amor preparada.

- O que faz ele aqui? – Disse Dom Almofadinhas, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, mas que brilhante aglomeração, rei Stefan! – Disse o recém-chegado. – Realeza, nobreza, cortesãos e... Ah! Hahahahahaha! Que graça, até a ralé! – Terminou ele, olhando para os bruxos.

Dom Almofadinhas quis partir para cima do feiticeiro das trevas, mas seus amigos o seguraram.

- Eu realmente com tristeza estranhei não ter sido convidado... – Continuou Malévolo.

- Não é bem-vindo – Disse Dom Almofadinhas.

- Não sou? Ah, Merlin, que terrível situação... Julguei que tivesse sido apenas um descuido... Bem, sendo assim é melhor que eu me vá.

- E... não está ofendida, Vossa Excelência? – Disse a rainha.

- Oh não, não, Majestade! E provando o que lhe digo, **eu **também vou agraciar a criança...

Os três bruxos foram para perto do berço, como se quisessem proteger o bebê que mal sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Ouçam bem, todos vocês! – Continuou Malévolo, batendo com o fino cajado no chão. – O príncipe crescerá maroto e divertido, e amado por aqueles que o conheçam... – A multidão escutava atônita. Silêncio total, a não ser a voz fria de Malévolo. - Antes do pôr-do-sol de seu décimo nono aniversário... Ele picará o dedo no fuso de uma roca, e morrerá!

- Oh não! – Exclamou a rainha, tomando a criança em seus braços.

- Hahahahahahaha!

- Prendam essa criatura! – Berrou o rei Stefan. Os soldados tentaram cercar o feiticeiro das trevas com lanças afiadas.

- Para trás! Seus tolos! Hahahahahahahahaha! – E com isso, Malévolo desapareceu numa luz verde, assim como havia chegado.

O rei e rainha estavam desconsolados e tristes depois que a terrível maldição fora jogada sobre seu maior tesouro. Os três bruxos se aproximaram.

- Não desesperem-se, Majestades. Rabicho tem seu presente a dar. – Dom Aluado disse, tristonho.

- Então, ela quebrará essa vil maldição? – Perguntou o rei.

- Não senhor! – Dom Rabicho disse.

- Malévola tem poderes grandes demais – Dom Aluado explicou.

- Mas não vencerá – Disse Dom Almofadinhas. Rabicho chagou mais perto do bebê, mas olhou apreensivo para os companheiros.

- Mas...

- Faça o possível cara – Finalizou Almofadinhas.

Com a varinha de novo para o alto, Rabicho pigarreou antes de falar.

- Maroto príncipe... Se por um desumano malefício num fuso picar seu dedo... Com um presente de bondade anularemos a maldade. A morte não o levará... Você adormecerá... E de seu sono sairá... Um beijo doce o despertará...

E o castelo silenciou em tristeza.

**Hey**** hey**** pessoal! Bem, essa é uma pequena adaptação do desenho mais lindo da Disney! Espero realmente que gostem... E prometo mais marotos no próximo capítulo!**

**Não esqueçam de ler Alladin, da minha querida beta Mel!**

**Beijos!**

**Bia Black,**

**3 de Outubro de 2005.**


	2. O Plano

**Capítulo 2 – O Plano**

O rei Stefan, receoso por seu filho, decretou que queimassem todas as rocas e todos os fusos do reino. E assim foi feito.

De uma das torres do castelo, Aluado observava as chamas subirem no pátio.

- Ah, que coisa horrível.

- Venha, tome uma taça de vinho, meu caro. Eu sei que haverá salvação... – Almofadinhas disse, enquanto, esparramado em uma poltrona, era acariciado por três belas mulheres.

- Bom, uma fogueira não estala o Malévolo – Disse Rabicho, conjurando também uma taça de vinho e bolinhos de chuva.

- É certo que não. Mas então o que? – Perguntou Aluado.

- Bem... talvez se implorássemos a ele...- Rabicho disse.

- Implorar? – Almofadinhas perguntou, quase que engasgando com o vinho.

- A Malévolo? – Aluado disse.

- Ele não pode ser tão mau – Rabicho deu de ombros.

- Rhá... Ele pode.

- Eu posso transformá-lo num sapo capenga – Disse Almofadinhas, enquanto estalava os dedos e as mulheres desapareciam.

- Isso é coisa que você nem deve pensar. Seria ótimo, mas nossa mágica só dá certo para o bem.

- Trazendo só a felicidade... – Rabicho disse.

- Bem, isso me faria feliz. – Almofadinhas resmungou. – Deve haver um jeito – Ele levantou-se de um pulo, com os olhos brilhando - E há!

- Que jeito? – Perguntou Aluado.

- Eu vou trocar... Shh! As paredes têm ouvidos. Sigam-me...

E os três diminuíram seus tamanhos com um movimento da varinha e se trancaram num armário pequenino.

- Eu vou transformá-lo em cálice!

- Quem? Malévolo?

- Não, imbecil, o príncipe.

- Malévolo nunca suspeitaria!

- Cálices não tem dedos!

- Ele será sempre protegido! – Exclamou Aluado.

- É claro!

Mas Almofadinhas murchou a expressão alegre.

- Até Malévolo quebrar o cálice.

- Ele sempre arruína suas ótimas idéias – Disse Rabicho. Almofadinhas suspirou profundamente e largou-se no sofá mais próximo.

- Tem razão. E na certa espera que façamos algo assim.

- E o que é que ele não espera? Ele sabe tudo – Reclamou Aluado, chutando uma almofada.

- Malévolo não sabe. Ele não sabe nada sobre o amor, ou coragem... Ou alegria de ajudar os outros. Eu acho que ele não é realmente feliz, viu... – Comentou Rabicho, olhando para o infinito.

- Realmente profundo, mas... É isso! É certo! – O rosto de Aluado encheu-se de esperança. Andava de um lado para o outro a pensar numa solução. – É a única coisa que ele não compreende e também não espera! Rhá! Não não... Bolemos um plano com cuidado... O chalé do lenhador... Está abandonado... O rei e a rainha se oporão, mas quando explicarmos ser o único jeito...

- Explicar o que? – Perguntou Almofadinhas.

- A cerca dos três camponeses criando uma criança no meio da floresta.

- Oh, bem... Que gentileza deles... – Disse Rabicho.

- Quem são eles?

- Virem as costas! – E com um aceno de varinha, Aluado trocou as vestes negras dos dois bruxos por roupas comuns de camponeses.

- Somos nós? – Perguntou Almofadinhas, aterrorizado.

- Aham.

- NÓS?

- Vamos cuidar do bebê? – Indagou Rabicho, enquanto Almofadinhas mudava de verde para vermelho e preto suas vestimentas.

- MAS ISSO NUNCA VAI FUNCIONAR!

- Ora, e por que não? – Disse Aluado.

- Teremos de alimentá-lo e... E...

- E lavar, e vestir e ninar o bebê. Meu Merlin...

- Você acha que podemos? – Rabicho perguntou.

- Se os humanos podem, nós também podemos – Aluado respondeu, orgulhoso do próprio plano.

- Vocês devem estar ficando malucos! – Olhava-se no espelho e ficava cada vez mais horrorizado com o que via.

- Ora, não seja tolo Almofadinhas. Não deve ser tão difícil assim

- Talvez... Com a nossa mágica ajudando... – Disse Almofadinhas com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não! SEM mágica! Dêem-me suas varinhas – E arrancou da mão de Rabicho a sua.

- Você só pode estar brincando lobinho. Viveremos como trouxas? Cuidando de uma criança? Por 16 anos?

- Huhum.

- Não sei como! Isso é absurdo, inviável. Nunca fizemos NADA sem mágica! – Argumentou Almofadinhas, tentando se esquivar de Aluado, para que não pegasse sua varinha.

- E é isso que Malévolo não pode suspeitar.

- Mas quem vai lavar? Quem vai cozinhar?

- Ora, nós tentaremos...

-Tentaremos? Ainda acho isso um ato suicida...

- DÊ-ME ISSO LOGO! – E finalmente tirou-lhe a varinha, seguindo para a porta do armarinho.

Ficou no tamanho normal novamente esquecendo dos amigos ali.

- ALUADO!

Ele também os voltou ao tamanho original e todos seguiram juntos para contar seu plano aos reis. Eles, sem outra saída para salvar James de seu terrível destino, tiveram de aceitar.

Um pouco mais tarde, Almofadinhas já tomava o bebê em seus braços com uma careta e o envolvia com uma manta. Os bruxos se cobriram com vestes negras para que passassem despercebidos pelo caminho.

E assim, o rei e a rainha viram seu tesouro mais precioso, seu único filho, desaparecer dentro da noite.

**N/a: Depois de 9570144 milhões de anos eu atualizo! SIM! Meus caros! Eu ainda não abandonei essa fic! E não pretendo! **

**Tantas coisas na minha vida, mas nenhuma pode explicar tamanho atraso. Merlin... quanto tempo faz? Um ano? Uhzauazhuzahazuhzauhaza... DESCULPEM-ME! JURO que vou tentar postar mais rápido ok? Minha nossa, mal sei o que dizer!**

**Nik, me perdoe... Mas é que eu tava doida para postar... E como você não estava presente neste exato momento... Eu resolvi atualizar logo essa fic. **

**Portanto qualquer erro... Não é culpa da Nik e sim minha mesmo que não quis esperar! DESCULPE SISTER!**

**O próximo capítulo promete mais aventuras... JURO! Azzazuhzauzahza...**

**Então gente é isso aí! Ficou curtinho, mas é que nessa fic é mais complicado fazer com que os capítulos fiquem maiores. Espero que tenham gostado... E que não estejam muito furiosos pela demora uzahzuhzauhazuzahuazhza... Desnaturada eu... Como diz bem **

**BEIJOS A TODOS! E não se esqueçam de visitar Aventuras na Arábia ahn? Da minha sister! XD Até breve eu espero!**

**E vivam felizes para sempre... (Esses contos infantis me deixam meio abobada eu acho Hzauhazuhazuzahazuhazuh).**

**Bia Black,**

**18 de Junho de 2006.**


	3. E muitos anos se passaram

**Capítulo 3 – E muitos anos se passaram**

E muitos anos se passaram; anos de tristeza para o rei Stefan e seus súditos.

Porém, finalmente, com a chegada do décimo nono aniversário do príncipe, a alegria voltou ao reino. Pois todos sabiam que enquanto a ira e a frustração sacudissem a Montanha Proibida, domínio de Malévolo Riddle, sua maldição não fora ainda realizada...

Raios nervosos atingiam com violência as redondezas do castelo negro de Malévolo. Tudo era deserto e morto, a sede do mundo das Trevas.

- Mas isso é incrível! – Dizia Malévolo a si mesmo, andando em frente a seu trono, enquanto seus súditos monstrengos só observavam. – Dezenove anos e nenhum traço dele. Não poderia ter desaparecido no ar. Estão certos de que procuraram em toda parte? – Perguntou a um de seus servos.

- Nhroncnhronc Por toda parte. Todos nós – Respondeu ele, em meio a grunhidos.

- Procuraram nas cidades, florestas montanhas?

- Nhroncnhronronc Nós olhamos nas montanhas Nhronc, nas florestas, casa... Hummm. Deixa eu ver... Todos os berços.

- Berço? – Perguntou Malévolo arregalando os olhos, quase sem acreditar.

- Nhronnhroncnronc é, em todo berço... – E tentou mostrar a seu mestre o que queria dizer, balançando os braços como se carregasse um bebê.

- Berço! – Repetiu Malévolo. – Você ouviu o que ele disse, Ranhoso? – Perguntou a seu corvo desdenhoso. – Todo esse tempo eles procuraram um bebê! HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seus súditos, que não viam graça, começaram a rir para tentar agradar seu mestre.

- CHEGA! – Berrou Malévolo, furioso, jogando raios nos servos com seu cetro negro – IDIOTAS, IMBECIS!

Todos eles se esconderam. Malévolo bateu com o fino cetro no chão,e virou-se, suas vestes negras e roxas esvoaçando. Sentou-se em seu trono, cansado.

- Imprestáveis... Uma desgraça para as forças do mal... Aah... – Ranhoso, o corvo, pousa no apoio de braço da cadeira de pedra. – Tu és minha ultima esperança. Corre pelo mundo... E procura um rapaz de dezenove. Cabelos bagunçados, alto e maroto.

O corvo levantou vôo e desapareceu pela janela madrugada a dentro.

- Vá. E não me falhes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim... Por dezenove longos anos, o paradeiro do príncipe era um mistério. Mas na floresta... No chalé do lenhador, os três bruxos, vivendo como trouxas, haviam criado o garoto, a quem chamavam de Pontas.

(Príncipe tentando concertar o pé de uma cadeira que o "tio" Rabicho quebrara).

No dia do décimo nono aniversário do príncipe, os três bruxos (que eram chamados de tios por James), planejaram uma festa e algo bem especial para surpreendê-lo...

Lá estavam eles, reunidos na mesa da cozinha da casa pequena. Discutiam os detalhes da comemoração em torno de um livro que mostrava figuras de cavaleiros com capas e espadas desembainhadas em mãos.

- Acho que essa tava boa – Comentou Aluado.

- Qualquer uma. Ele vai gostar – Rabicho disse se entusiasmando.

- Claro que sem esse laço – Almofadinhas disse com uma careta, apontando para um laço verde na capa do cavaleiro.

- Ficará elegante. Digna de um príncipe – Acrescentou Rabicho.

- Vai ser vermelha.

- Ora, não Almofada, será verde.

- Mas...

- Está escolhida. E mais a espada, um belo presente... – Comentou Aluado.

- Sim, mas como vamos fazê-lo sair de casa? – Perguntou Rabicho. Pontas que se aproximava da sala, não pôde conter um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, arranjarei uma desculpa e...

- O que mancomunam meus tios agora? – Perguntou o jovem rapaz, tentando parecer inocente.

- Agora?

- Nós?

- Ora...

- Queremos que traga lenha! – Disse Aluado, empurrando para Pontas um machado.

- Isso, lenha! – Os três bruxos o arrastavam para a porta. Ele fez uma careta.

- Trouxe lenha ainda ontem.

- Mas queremos mais. Precisamos de mais... Seu imprestável, trouxe muito pouco... – Almofadinhas argumentou de última hora. Mais uma careta do rapaz, que já estava desconfiado. Aluado jogou para ele um casaco e abriu a porta.

Pontas saiu e pegou as rédeas de seu cavalo negro. Os tios fecharam a parte de baixo da porta, deixando a de cima aberta para falar com o rapaz.

- Demore bastante.

- Não vá se perder – Pontas revirou os olhos. Havia caminhado por aquela floresta por 19 anos. Mas Aluado tinha dito mais por impulso do que preocupação.

- E não fale com estranhos... – Rabicho acrescentou. Pontas não sabia porque sempre diziam aquilo quando saía de casa. Sempre que tentara fazer amigos, os tios apareciam e cortavam logo suas esperanças. Se é que eram mesmo seus tios... Às vezes sentia vontade imensa de saber o que diabos existia pra outros cantos além da pobre casinha em que morava e a mata ao redor.

Deu de ombros e virou-se para buscar lenha de novo.

- Vai logo, garoto!

- Pronto.

- Eu acho que ele suspeita... – Ponderou Aluado.

- Suspeita nada. Vamos logo com isso – E os três viraram-se para começar o trabalho.

- Que surpresa pra ele! – Rabicho exclamou enquanto revirava um baú, procurando tecidos para a capa que fariam.

- Ora, uma festa de aniversário.

- E uma espada! – Aluado acrescentou procurando livros que o ajudassem a forjar uma.

- Vou pegar as varinhas – Disse Almofadinhas, já subindo as escadas.

- Sim, traga.

Os outros dois pararam estáticos, de repente percebendo a gravidade da situação.

- Como?

- OH não! – Exclamou Aluado. – Sem mágica!

- Mas os 19 anos estão acabando.

- Não podemos arriscar – Argumentou o mais são dos três novamente.

- E quem disse que sei costurar? – Almofadinhas olhou para eles como se fossem monstros.

- Mas não será preciso...

- Eu farei a capa! – Disse Rabicho, com alegria.

- VOCÊ?

- Acho que ele sempre sonhou com isso... – Riu Aluado, tirando da estante o livro que precisava.

- Deus, isso é coisa para mulheres!

- Por que não se casa então? – Retrucou Aluado. Almofadinhas fez uma careta.

- Será uma capa esplendorosa! – Rabicho pensou alto.

- E a espada será perfeitamente balanceada...

- Você nunca forjou uma espada! – Protestou o moreno novamente. – E você nem sabe costurar!

- Oh, é simples, é só seguir o livro.

Rabicho colocou um banquinho de madeira aos pés de Almofadinhas

- Suba aqui e banque o manequim.

- Ainda acho que devíamos fazer mágica. Isso é ridículo!

Aluado cantarolou pela cozinha.

- Terá de ter uma bainha... Um bom punho... Reta, bom corte... Afiada claro... – Falando da espada para James.

- QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Berrou Almofadinhas quando Rabicho jogou o pano sobre sua cabeça.

- Ora, preciso ver a barra.

- Barra?

- Para não ter fiapos embaixo.

- Ah, é verde! – Reclamou o moreno, esticando o pano para ver melhor.

- Bela tonalidade não acha? – Almofadinhas fez mais uma careta.

- Vermelho é melhor.

- Claro que não, verde é uma cor mais macho – Retrucou Rabicho.

- Vou dizer já o que é macho...

Rabicho fazia muitos cortes, visando um bom caimento para a capa. Então afastou-se para ver o que tinha feito no tecido.

- Está ótimo! – Almofadinhas puxou o protótipo de manto pendurado em seu pescoço.

- Mas isso tá horrível!

- É só porque não é sua capa – Disse Aluado.

- Puxa, como o garoto cresceu... – Murmurou Rabicho, olhando a fita com que media o pano.

- Parece que foi ontem que o trouxemos.

- Um bebê! – Exclamou Aluado. Que aventura fora criá-lo. E ainda sem mágica.

Rabicho começou a chorar e os outros o olharam preocupados.

- Hey, por que está chorando?

- Hoje ele se fará príncipe e não o teremos mais aqui... – Enxugou as lágrimas na manga da roupa.

- Almofadinhas? – perguntou Aluado tristonho, porque o amigo ficara quieto.

- Sabíamos que este dia tinha de chegar – Respondeu ele, escondendo a dor que sentia ao que a hora de ver o garoto ir embora se aproximava.

- Chegou cedo...

- Bem, afinal, o tivemos conosco por 19 anos – Aluado disse. _Pobre dele_, pensou o bruxo. Não deixaram que ele tivesse amigos nem qualquer outro contato que não fossem arranjados por eles. Gente de alta confiança... Algumas garotas... Mas ainda sim. Não podiam correr riscos, era a vida do príncipe! Tomaram todos os cuidados necessários. E agora Pontas estava crescido e dentro de mais algumas horas se veria num palácio cheio de gente, com um trono atrás de si.

Eles ficaram brevemente divagando sobre como seria a noite conturbada de Pontas, quando Almofadinhas quebrou o silêncio.

- Estamos agindo como um bando de velhas. Vamos logo com isso antes que ele volte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso... No bosque, a princesa Lily Evans caminhava e cantarolava, acompanhada dos pássaros do bosque. Sua voz era magnífica, estonteante e a ruiva colhia flores alegremente.

Andava lentamente, rodando e mexendo os cabelos em suaves passos de dança. Passou por um tronco que ligava as duas margens do rio, ainda cantando deslumbrante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, em seu cavalo negro, cavalgava sem ânimo de cortar lenha para os tios. De repente escutou uma voz de longe, tão bela, que o fez falar com a montaria.

- Ouviu Sansão? – Esse era o nome do cavalo. – Bonito... – Suspirou ele, olhando para os lados, a fim de avistar a moça que cantava.

Sansão bufou e continuou seu caminho. Pontas virou suas rédeas para voltá-lo.

- Que será? QUEM será? Vamos ver o que é.

O cavalo se recusou, querendo ir para a estrada de antes.

- Ah, vamos... Por um outro balde d'água? Ou então... Cenouras? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Incrivelmente, Sansão pareceu gostar e começou a galopar em direção à voz.

O cavalo corria demais sobre as gramíneas e, quando menos se esperava, James bateu forte com a cabeça num galho e caiu no rio, encharcando totalmente suas roupas.

- Ai.

Sansão voltou ao dono, arrependido, mas era tarde demais.

- Adeus cenouras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a****: Era uma vez um computador que pensa que está quebrado... Esse meu PC tá pedindo pra ir de novo para o técnico... Fica desligando sozinho! Tem hora que funciona, tem hora que não... Mas não posso culpá-lo totalmente por meus atrasos, porque eles são imperdoáveis mesmo, sei disso. **

**Enfim. Este capítulo foi maior; gostei de escrevê-lo. Pontas está grande e vai encontrar Lily... Eles cantarão, dançarão e... Ops. Não posso mais contar! Ah. Complicado seria fazer com que os animaizinhos da floresta cantassem em harmonia... e dançassem com a ruiva... Como a coruja, os pássaros e os coelhos no filme animado. Então, terei de fazer adaptações para algo mais real (Embora seja bem fantasiosa a história toda XD). Espero agradar. **

**Bom, quero mesmo então, agradecer a todos que ainda acompanham a fic, certo? Preciso pedir desculpas a Nick... Desculpe não ter te mandado o cap, mas é que precisei atualizar... Tive de seguir meu coração, querida sister Estou esperando sua carta. Na verdade preciso pedir desculpas a todo mundo que se importa em esperar por outro capítulo zauhzauzahuzaha... Sou uma autora ruim demais... Acho que estou capenga. **

**Obrigada pessoal, por todas as reviews. Que gente maravilhosa... Que pessoas mais generosas... XD Hihihi... **

**Bem espero que tenham gostado. Algum erro, perdão, por favor. E por que o fanfiction corta partes do capítulo?**

**Não vou prometer nada, mas... Vou tentar postar mais rápido do que isso. Deus do céu, faz meses... **

**Sinto falta, vocês sabem. Reviews pleeeeaase! E não esqueçam de visitar Aventuras na Arábia.**

**Amo vocês! **

**Bia Black, **

**04 de Outubro de 2006... **


End file.
